


Langage de L'amour

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: “I don’t get you sometimes,” said Cassie. “You have a free Spanish tutor right there and you decided to take French?”
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Langage de L'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyxwrites/gifts).



“I don’t get you sometimes,” said Cassie. “You have a free Spanish tutor right there and you decided to take French?”

Bart shrugged, not looking up from his French 101 textbook. “I think it’s a cool language. And I think I’m finally getting the hang of it.”

“Okay,” she said. “Say something then.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I dunno, uh… how about _‘Hi, my name is Bart and I love Chicken Whizees’_?”

“Sure.” The speedster cleared his throat. “ _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bart et j'adore les Whizees au poulet._ ”

A second voice piped up from the doorway. “Of course that’s the first thing you learn.”

“Kon!” Bart greeted. “Check it out, I’m learning!”

Kon plopped down beside him on the couch and Cassie joined, hopping over onto the cushion.

“Since when did you start taking French?” Kon asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Since last week,” Bart answered. “My grandpa and grandma are making me take some high school classes so I don’t ‘fall behind’ or whatever and a second language is required.”

Kon glanced over his shoulder, to where Jaime sat at the kitchen counter. The latter wore noise-canceling headphones as he concentrated on his own homework, subconsciously chewing on the end of his pen. He seemed to not notice his teammates talking about him happening right under his nose.

“Why not Spanish?” Kon asked. “Jaime’s right there.”

“That’s what I was saying!” Cassie exclaimed. “It’d be a million times easier.”

Bart mumbled something incoherent under his breath and a wide grin broke out on Cassie’s face.

“Bart,” she said, “do you like Jaime?”

“‘Course I do,” he scoffed. “He’s my friend.”

“Dude,” Kon said, “we’re old enough that we shouldn’t have to use the term ‘like-like’.”

“You’re one to talk. You’re, what, eight?”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

He looked at Jaime. Engrossed in his work, the older boy didn’t even notice Bart staring. The speedster’s eyes traced over every define feature, all of which he was tempted to touch. 

He averted his gaze and checked the nonexistent watch on his wrist.

“Would you look at the time, Jay and Joan probably want me home for dinner. _It’sbeencrashseeyoulater_.”

Bart scrambled to gather his things and made a beeline for the zeta tubes.

***

The comms crackled to life.

“Alpha Squad, status report,” said Tim.

The team was stationed in France that day, having received reports of Light activity in Europe. They were instructed to lay low until they could figure out what the enemy was up to—do some recon, nothing Bart wasn’t unfamiliar with. He just found it a tad ironic that he got partnered with his crush. In Paris. Famously the city of love.

This was gonna be fun.

From the other side, Bart heard, “Superboy and Wonder Girl are a go. On perimeter duty until further notice.”

Next to him, Jaime tapped his earpiece. “Impulse and I are on the inside.”

“Good. Stand by for further instructions.”

A hush fell over the line.

“Why do we have to be undercover?” Bart complained. “Art museums are boring.”

“ _Ese_ , keep it down,” Jaime hissed. “You know French, so you’re more useful here.”

“So do Tim and Kon,” he pointed out.

Jaime glanced around before whispering, “Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Robin said the Light has a secret passageway somewhere.”

“Got it.” Bart adjusted his hair to cover the earpiece.

To say the mission was difficult would have been the understatement of the year. Because it was the middle of the afternoon, the Louvre was crawling with tourists that stopped in the middle of corridors and crowded around works that, frankly, Bart found underwhelming. Donning their civilian clothes, the pair made their way past so many sculptures and paintings that they all began to look the same, blurring into one continuous conglomeration of oil pastels and chiseled marble. 

The only masterpiece that captivated Bart was the one walking beside him.

He whispered, almost inaudibly, “ _Dans une salle pleine d'art, je te regarderais toujours._ ”

“Huh?” Jaime asked.

His heart skipped a beat. “I said, uh, let’s scope out downstairs. There aren’t as many people. It’s the perfect bad guy meeting place.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yeahtotally!_ ”

The glass pyramid ceilings faded out of sight as they made their way to an empty Egyptian exhibit. Jaime tensed, and before Bart could comprehend what he was doing, he took his hand.

“What are you doing?” Jaime asked.

“Keeping our cover,” Bart replied. “Looks more natural.”

Jaime nodded, and perhaps it was Bart’s imagination, but the older boy squeezed back.

“This place creeps me out,” Jaime said, shuddering.

“Oh, right. All the scarabs and stuff.” Bart scratched the back of his neck. “Should’ve figured.”

“Actually, I was talking about that.” Jaime pointed to a glass case holding a shriveled up dead body wrapped in old bandages.

“Eh.” Bart shrugged. “I’ve seen worse.”

They walked around the exhibit, hand-in-hand, checking behind statues and mounted tapestries as well as they could without tripping the alarms.

“There’s nothing here,” Jaime said. “We should leave.”

“Jaime, wait,” said Bart. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “Something up?”

He took a deep breath and blurted out, almost at super speed, “ _Je t'aime plus que tout et j'espère vraiment que Khaji Da ne traduira pas ça pour toi._ ” He let go of Jaime’s hand, his face reddening as he backed away. “I’m sorry, I should just go–”

Before he could process what was happening, Bart felt two hands on his face and Jaime’s lips collide with his. The shock wore off quickly, and he found himself melting into the kiss. His eyes slid shut as he wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck, moving closer until not an inch of space existed between their bodies.

When they pulled apart, it was Jaime who spoke first.

_“También te amo.”_

Bart gulped. “The scarab translated it for you then?”

Jaime chuckled. “No, but I know what ‘ _je t’aime_ ’ means.”

“Does this mean you like me too?”

Jaime laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. “Does that answer your question?”


End file.
